Death By Monkeys
Death By Monkeys was a lightweight robot that competed in the final three seasons of BattleBots. It was a black 4-wheel drive robot armed with four red spikes (For Season 5.0 these spikes could be used as a lifter). Death By Monkeys was a very successful robot, reaching the semifinals of Season 4.0 and the quarterfinals of Season 5.0. Team Death By Monkeys also built the heavyweight Silverback. Death By Monkeys comes out of retirement every so often to compete, last fighting at RoboGames 2011. And was registered to fight in Robogames 2017 but, did not compete as the team couldn't get the robot ready in time. Robot History Season 3.0 Death By Monkeys' first fight ever was against Weed Wacker. Death By Monkeys won by KO and advanced to the final preliminary round.where it faced Unlicensed Chiropractor. Death By Monkeys won by KO and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Green Dragon. At some point in the match, Death By Monkeys pushed Green Dragon onto the killsaws, causing many sparks to fly underneath Green Dragon. Perhaps due to this damage, Death By Monkeys won by KO and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced Sisyphus. Sisyphus started pushing Death By Monkeys and then got caught flying from the killsaws. Sisyphus then got two hits from Death By Monkeys and drove itself into the killsaws. Death By Monkeys was pushing Sisyphus from the rear and Sisyphus gets tossed by the killsaws again. Suddenly, Death By Monkeys got its spikes underneath Sisyphus and pushed it towards the killsaws. This impact got both on the killsaws, leaving a shower of sparks. Sisyphus suddenly stopped moving and Death By Monkeys pushed it onto the killsaws again. As Sisyphus was being counted out, Death By Monkeys was trying to push Sisyphus towards the pulverizer, but wasn't able to do so. Death By Monkeys won by KO and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Herr Gepoünden. Herr Gepoünden won by KO and Death By Monkeys was eliminated from the tournament. Death By Monkeys wasn't finished, however, as it participated the Lightweight Grand Rumble at the end of the tournament. Unfortunately, Death By Monkeys never got going and lost to Ziggo overall. Season 4.0 Due to previously competing in Season 3.0, Death By Monkeys was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it eventually fought Skid Mark. Death By Monkeys won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and advanced to the Round of 16, where it faced Pursuer. Death By Monkeys won on a 31-14 judge's decision and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced Sallad. In the match, Death By Monkeys pushed Sallad onto the killsaws. With only a few seconds left in the match, Sallad stopped moving and started smoking as it was being counted out. Death By Monkeys won by TKO and advanced to the semifinals, where it faced Season 2.0 lightweight champion Ziggo. For this match, Death By Monkeys opted to go with a front plow instead of the lifting spikes. Ziggo starts spinning and Death By Monkeys is afraid to approach. Death By Monkeys drives straight into Ziggo and Ziggo goes careening off toward the entrance ramp. This hit ripped off something off the front of Death By Monkeys. Death By Monkeys rams into Ziggo again and Ziggo almost got hit by the pluverizer. This impact also sliced into one of Death By Monkeys' front tires and leaves Death By Monkeys near the spikestrip. Death By Monkeys tries to move forward but the damaged strip of tire rolls onto the edge of the front plow and leaves Death by Monkeys unable to move very far from its current position. Death By Monkeys tries to back up but ends up hitting the spikestrip. Ziggo continues spinning and heads toward Death By Monkeys. Ziggo starts shaking and Death By Monkeys struggles to move forward. Ziggo hits Death By Monkeys and both bots fly away in opposite directions, leaving Death By Monkeys next to the entrance ramp. Ziggo starts spinning again and hits Death By Monkeys again before its spinning shell starts to slow down. Death By Monkeys continued struggling to move around, allowing, Ziggo to get its spinning shell back up to speed again. Death By Monkeys backs into Ziggo, tossing Ziggo away against the spikestrip. Death By Monkeys stopped moving and Ziggo heads toward the center of the BattleBox. Death By Monkeys was being counted out and Ziggo won by KO. This meant that Death By Monkeys was eliminated from the tournament again. Season 5.0 Due to previously competing in Season 4.0, Death By Monkeys was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it eventually fought Sublime. Death By Monkeys was immediately rammed by Sublime but the two avoided each other until Death By Monkeys was rammed again. Death by Monkeys drove into the center of the arena whilst Sublime slammed into the wall before Death By Monkeys was rammed by Sublime, which attempted to lift Death By Monkeys. The lift attempt failed and Death By Monkeys retaliated by slamming Sublime across the arena, which attempted another lift, and into the screws. Sublime was smoking now and Death By Monkeys pushed Sublime by the pulverizer before driving into the spike strip. Death By Monkeys' spikes was now stuck pointing up and Sublime took advantage by slamming it into the wall. Sublime drove away and was then sent flying into the opposite wall by the killsaws, resulting in Sublime losing a panel. Death By Monkeys caught and pushed Sublime in circles before the two was hit by the killsaws. The two avoided each other until Sublime managed to hit Death By Monkeys but it was Death By Monkeys that had the last laugh after Sublime was caught by the killsaws again. Death By Monkeys was struck by the spinning Sublime before getting into a pushing match with Sublime, the lifting spikes lowering after the two separated. The now lowered spikes got under Sublime and pushed it sideways, causing it to start smoking again. The two bots clashed head on with Death By Monkeys shoving Sublime into the killsaws again. The fight ended with Death By Monkeys pushing Sublime into the screws. Death By Monkeys won on a 30-15 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Carnage. Death By Monkeys won on a close 24-21 judge's decision and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced Dr. Inferno Jr. Both robots went straight at each other and both robots started pushing. Dr. Inferno Jr. got under Death By Monkeys' front and pushes it against the spikestrip. Death By Monkeys escapes and both robots started pushing each other again. Death By Monkeys gets its lifting spikes underneath the front of Dr. Inferno Jr. and slams it hard against the arena wall. Dr. Inferno Jr. was around the pulverizer and escapes immediately. Both robots started pushing again and Dr. Inferno Jr. was taking Death By Monkeys to the screws, but one of the screws wasn't working. Death By Monkeys escapes and gets its lifting spikes underneath the front of Dr. Inferno Jr. again. Death By Monkeys lifts it, but Dr. Inferno Jr. just slips out. Dr. Inferno Jr. then starts pushing Death By Monkeys from the rear and both robots took a small pop from the killsaws. Dr. Inferno Jr. gets under the left side of Death By Monkeys and takes it to the killsaws. Death My Monkeys drives itself over the killsaws and tries to get underneath Dr. Inferno Jr. again, but couldn't. Dr. Inferno Jr. continues pushing Death By Monkeys and takes it to the killsaws again. After Dr. Inferno Jr. takes Death By Monkeys to another set of killsaws, both robots collide and Dr. Inferno Jr. continues to push Death By Monkeys. Death By Monkeys got its lifting spikes under the front of Dr. Inferno Jr. again and lifts it, but it just slips out again. Dr. Inferno Jr. resumes pushing and Death By Monkeys got its lifting spikes underneath the left side of Dr. Inferno Jr, but couldn't lift it. Dr. Inferno Jr. escapes and started pushing Death By Monkeys again before the time ran out. Dr. Inferno Jr. won on a 26-19 judge's decision and Death By Monkeys was eliminated from the tournament once again. Death By Monkeys couldn't compete in the lightweight royal rumble because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. Wins/Losses * Wins: 9 * Losses: 3 DeathByMonkeys stats 3.0.jpg|Death By Monkeys' Season 3.0 stats according to the TV show. Dbm2010.png|Death By Monkeys in the pits at RoboGames 2010. Mark Beiro Introductions "He'll pound away until your down on your knees, begging for mercy pretty please. Here is DEATH BY MONKEYS!" "You have two pathetic choices: Run screaming from the BattleBox or face certain DEATH BY MONKEYS!" "Defendant, please rise. You have been sentenced by a jury of your peers to DEATH BY MONKEYS! Category:Lightweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Lightweight Semifinalists Category:Lightweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots profiled in The Official Guide Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots armed with Spikes Category:Invertible Robots Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots from Washington